User talk:Agent Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 17:23, May 1, 2010 hey! Death I am Death and I would like to brawl Where and When - Blaze Death:I am going to brawl you in the core of the BCP. It is under the town of the Bakugan Brawlers. The brawl is in 3 minutes Where is that Under Wardington. It is the town where Dan Kuso and the other brawlers live. I know, how do I get there Take this. (I throw you a card that opens a portal) GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE! GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!Gate Card Set!Bakugan brawl!Naga Skyress Stand! Naga Skyress at 800 Gs The only Bakugan I'd call partner is Lumino!!! Lumino Dragonoid standing at 1200g Ability activate!Sigma Evolution Darkness X! (Naga Skyress becomes Primal Silent Skyress with 2000 Gs) Fusion ability activate! Sigma Evolution Darkness X MK2 (Primal Silent Skyress becomes Silent SkyressX with 4000 Gs) You can not negate my abilities or lower my bakugans Gs while he is in this state Silent SkyressX:Im not evil. I just like power Let's Brawl here! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Ability Active! Perfact Core teleport! My parents dont let me chat. They only let me do this It's just us nobody else! It's the Wiki's chat channel I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW TO TYPE ON THIS The white bar at the bottom Answer. Sorry, but no, but you can use Prickley, or Little Battle Gear Dude. -Recgameboy Aw man that sucks...... because he's in one of the chapters sorry im sorry i left our chat It's ok wanna chat now? yeah im on a wii though but i can Oh ok GATE CARD OPEN! I can type but not enter Can i be death blaze Sure you have a DarknessX Lumino with 1g In clones anguish he took silent skyress and has Sigma helios mk2 Whoo Gate card set!bakugan brawl!Selios stand!Sigma helios at 1000 Gs Drago should me merge and battle together? Lumino:Whatever you want Ability activate Perfect merge Lumino at 1254 Gs and climbing.... 1324 1456 1587 1678 1797 1834 1913 Lumino Dragonoid at 2000Gs Ability activate!Hell merge! Sigma helios at 5000 Gs Drago you ready!!??? Yes Blaze i am Ability activate!!!!!! Help from friends plus perfect core revolution plus moonlit frigid shot! (Sigma Helios taken after Peace Wavern and Birdagon join battle) Hey blaze say hello to your old friend.bakugan brawl!God Wavern stand!God Wavern at 3000 Gs How do i wait you evolved Peace Wavern and turned her bad!!!!!! ARGH Perfact Core Form!!!!!!!!!! Attribute Shot!!!!! Peave Wavern is unaffected..... im trying to give you brawl ideas for a crushing comeback awesome nice! so keeo battleing, Peave Wavern used the Anti Core Oerfect Core and anti Core are merging Blaze absorbs!!!! Blaze gets the Anti Core!!!! Lumino Dragonoid evolves into Blitz Drago Her name is god wavern now!she has now been fed humans for evolution.she loved the taste of flesh. God Wavern:i am now going to feast upon you blaze Blitz you ready? no not really. STOP KIDDING AROUND THIS IS SERIOUS!. ok fine I'm ready. (Blitz teleports the battle arena of the Perfect Core) Perfect Core gives strength (Blitz Drago absorbs Wavern) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Wavern and Dark Blaze are sucked into the Perfact Core and destroyed ???:what a shame they lost.Bakugan brawl!Devil Naga stand! Whose there? I AM WRATH AND I HAVE DESTROYED KYLE AND DEATH!!! You destroyed Kyle????? Ergh!!! Blitz did he really destroy Kyle??? Yes I'm afraid so....... Wait haven't I battled you before Yes you have. it was in ventus village. you and that idiot kyle beat me.but i have omega drago now and i perfected him. D.Naga:USE HIM MASTER!! Too late I summon Lumino Dragonoid,Lumagrowl, the 6 Ancient Warriors, Sigma Helios MK4 and Bakugan Battle Gear Chompixx for Helios, Battle Gear Twin DEstructor for Lumagrowl and Battle Gear Zukanator for Lumino! bakugan brawl!Omega drago stand!ability activate!Sigma evolution MK2!Omega Drago evolution to sigma drago and power rise to 20000 Gs.He eternally stays this power because this evolution is PERMANENT! Ergh...... Drago i don't think we can beat this.... Wrath tell me how you beat Kyle... I did not even beat him. i shot him in the head while he was sleeping! Uh (he went insane)(its me omega drago and he is lieing.he used devil naga) (YOU ARE A TRAITOR DEFECTIVE!!) Haha Omega Drago come with me we can defeat this fool and i summon the Monarus sisters! (i cant.....i am sorry but i need you to run!) We are the Monarus sisters what do you need Blaze? Destroy them!!! We can't nothing unpeaceful. Send them to the DoomDiemension Then. (Throws doom card) Teleports them to the Doom Dimension.... whoo that was close (there is a beam of light and everyone sent to the doom dimension appear) (I cant be defeated or devil naga so im going to kill him because i am able to.......by self destructing) Of crap... Blaze teleports to Ventus Village and gets memory loss for some impact..... Silent Village is made (Lumino*because he is drago right* goes to look for remains of omega drago*who is his clone* Next chapter Ergh Drago are you there? where am I. Ouch my whole bdoy is killing me... (Hi blaze.im in heaven now with the true peace wavern......give kyle a proper funeral for me) Drago..... Come back (DRAGO IS GONE!! I AM HELL NAGA AND I WILL DESTROY ALL OF THE VILLAGES!!!) (Blaze sees a skyress on the ground) Challenge Kyle wants blazes spot in the top ten Kyle aren't you dead? this is not a story brawl (i forgot to log in on my last message) Gate card set!Bakugan brawl!omega drago stand!omega drago at 700 Gs Kyle......... It's fine I'll still battle you.....ever since Wrath beat me..... I've become stronger.... Even though he's not that nice Bakugan Brawl! Sigma Helios stand!!! I won him from death Blaze Double ability activate!Grand dragon mk2 and grand dragon mk3!omega drago power boost to 5700 Gs That is too much i think that the ability cards should only have like 500 or below power unless they are a perfect core bakugan which can go up to 1000gs and the DarknessX cards are 700gs and evolution can only be used once. good? and double abilties put together can only go up to 800gs and 600gs with an affect ok? and MK2 can only be used by A Helios mechanical bakugan kabeesh? Sorry. Im starting an article K wanna resume the battle? Its Shadow Skyress and Ok. Omega Drago at 2000 Gs No 700g remember? And i made a picture of Shadow Skyress ☆ ...click here, and here! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 19:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Make a character quickly :Make a guy named Dude. -Recgameboy Im watching a movie ill be back at 5:00 KK! Who was that? ☆ A Zero Guard and a Zero ARN wants to battle Death. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 19:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to the IRC channel link posted on my page ...where? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan ...connected! I'm zeroguard. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...indeed. But that was the antagonist. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ...i'll make a protagonist, and his Guardian will be Shadowlight. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well i really think that Sigma going insane was a little creepy but good battle!!! lose next time please? ...don't ask me, ask the Anti Core. But it's evil. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I found a good character for you who controls the computer Virus!!! Wanna see it? ...why not? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) He's like a Nerd who was playing around with his comupter and it created the Anti-Core http://cdimg2.crunchyroll.com/i/spire4/04152008/7/b/1/c/7b1c4508d89800_full.jpg Death got the energies of the infinity and silent cores through Child Naga in actuality.Read Shadow Skyress. I know but Blitz has The Anti Core and the Perfect Core . He's just not good at using the Anti Core they were the revived energies. This was their energies from before Blaze was born. ...the Anti Core is a living thing. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Im going to be on the wikis chat network ok Before Blaze was born Blitz defeated Naga as Infinity Dragonoid and became Neo Dragonoid, he belonged to a human named Dan, and Blaze's dad is Dan but he doesn't know it. Blitz is Blaze's protector since Dan died saving him from Wrath. His mom is Runo and he doesn't know her or his dad. He was taken care of in the Ventus Village his whole life. Nobody remebers Dan or the brawlers. Blaze gained the powers from a battle against Rage Naga becasue of an outburst of energy Wrath became evil the year Kyle started being chased. Go to the IRC chat to continue this. kk Casual Chat I wish Bakugan would be made into a movie.......not live action but that has been announced IKR! Sorry for asking that.... Swear I'm not a stalker................ do you care? I'm super sorry. I'm scared of stalkers myself... Haha¥πΩ≈ç∂ß√∂©ƒ∂ƒ∂ßƒ©∂®´∑™£¢™§©˜∆ SYMBOLS RULE! 22:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I had homework Oh ok! Im going to write an article on the cloning process and how defectives are born k? Read it if you haven't Depression apollonir has Red and Green spots .... I just wNt to edit dont remove the picture Im writing articles for minor characters now.Blaze might just get another powerful enemy and might lose all of their battle. Blaze is the strongest being in the Universe............................... You are now the bureocrat of find that dragonoid. You seem reliable enough. Rlly???? AWESOME! Blazes enemys article is up The link is in my user page ?Ok The link to Find that Dragonoid I meant I know i found it If you start editing articles you could get Admin Crat is better than Admin Im new at having a wiki ok. Whats better then bureocrat. ::A Vestroia is my idea. '-Recgameboy''' Ok Rec, but I mean They live in the Ventus Village and so does Blaze... WHAT IS BETTER THEN A CRAT?Oops sorry about the caps lock. Founder or nothing K. Im having a contest on the wiki. You could join. I'm already a Crat! The bureoucrat thing is a joke thanks that nices Could you spread word about the contest? Wait did you just use the approved message? yes Why? Dunno I read that you are begging Abce2 to be able to approve bakugan. I am I wish you luck and also I changed the kyles mom article to be more kid friendly. I think we should be Admins! we edit all the time! I did almost 100 edits my first day on here.We should be admins. TIME TO REVOLT!! Keep bugging Abce2! and Kasei! Check what I put on his talk page Look at the article The blitz part makes it sound like a joke but it is well done. Don't delete it I wont Yehhh... Challenge Hey Kyle, I'm Aqua. I hear you're friends with that loser Blaze. I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!!! Gate Card set! Gate Card Open!! TELEPORT TO C|-|@T My mom is home now so I cant do chat Ok BRB Back Ok Aqua. You cant beat Omega Drago.Bakugan Brawl!Omega Drago Stand!Omega Drago standing with 700 Gs Ocean Queen Naga are you ready to pund this pasty loser's butt into the ground? OQN: Ever so ready my mistress. Bakugan Brawl Naga stand!. Aqous Naga at 500g New Gate Card Set (Forgot to put this before) I need to mention it should be Ocean King Naga. The other way around would be Ocean Queen Wavern. Well I guess im going to have to teach you a lesson.Ability Activate!Grand Dragon MK2!Omega Drago Power rise to 1100 Gs. It's a girl........ Ability Activate! Title Wave, Maximum Aquos Extreme! Naga at 1200gs Starting out with one of my strongest! Tsk tsk. My mother is better then you.......due to the fact she is the 3rd brawler in the top 10 (In the story) but nevermind that. Ability activate!Sigma Evolution!Omega Drago Evolution to Sigma Drago and power rise to 2100 Gs. Actually that loser Blaze is number 3........ Never mind that Counter Ability activate help from friends! I call upon loser Blaze even though i hate him just so i can pound you to smithereens and take your spot! HA! Blaze Blitz let's just help out. ABILITY ACTIVE! FLARE BLITZ! Blitz Dragonoid at 1700g Plus Naga at 1300gs at total of 3000g Ability Activate!Sigma Evolution MK2! Sigma Drago Evolution to Sigma Drago MK3 and power rise to 6000 Gs Too much Leo, Remember, no MK's, only on Helios MK2 Gate Card Open!Dragonoid Tower!Opponent bakugan power drain to 0 Gs Sigma Drago MK3 power lowered to 3000 Gs Even lower Sigma MK3:Grand Destruction! Sigma Drago MK3 at 1300 Gs Interference. By Prickley, crush all with his claws. =P --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :No one can beat him, he's 100 ft tall, has spikes, is French, and has a gun!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::He changes to his disgused form, and beats you with cresaunts and bagettes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! +He's evil. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :He pricks you with his spikes, then stares at you making you laugh uncontrolably!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Rec? May i ask or should I just stay quiet? I was confused as much as you are now-The ultimate Bakugan Same here.... Agent Z says hi 01:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I edited Beta Drago and made base Gs 950 and max 2000 but only when provoked I changed it again Remember the episode where Drago just somehow started gaining G power. When Beta Drago is full of enough evil power he goes to 2000 Gs. That only happens with my Drago, he can overload the field with Perfect Core energy. But remember even after becoming a seperate being Omega Drago still has connections to Drago no matter what form he takes. He can't control the Perfect Core But being possessed by Naga can cause some G boosts though for Beta. Yes I will allow that I thought you had to go to bed I snuck my laptop Ok. Well I think the G powers you gave Omega Sigma Drago and Omega Drago are reasonable. Thanks, I don't overpower my Bakugan and I self appoint myself as power editor of this Wiki! Could I add to A Crushing Comeback a bit. I could make a small introduction to Aqua. I'll do that I'll put her in... I appoint myself to the Admin of this wiki Kyle:Blaze Wrath is back!!!!!! The ultima-zero core is beckoning us to tell us how to beat him now. He fused with Sigma Helios MK2 and Devil Naga!!! Oh no what should we do... (Tired and slouching) You Are not a freakin admin, so stop approving our own stuff, k? -Creator Z I wish we knew where this guy lived so we could delete his account by sneaking into his house Lets welcome my friend MegaBrontes to the wiki. (He is that Zack guy from our chat one time.) Kasei is back Una-proved The perfect core is, as far as the actual storyline is considered, still inside Drago. I wouldn't mind if you gave your Bakugan a similar ability, but taking the perfect core is not alright with me. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You are also not an admin, please refrain from approving things on your own discretion. K sorry I was camping and can i at least be an Admin and that Drago is Dan's Drago, Blaze is his son Leonidas said it is from Ultima Vestroia.Not New Vestroia. There is two Vestroias. New Vestroia and A Vestroia. DONT TAMPER WITH A VESTROIA... ONE OF THE ADMINS MADE IT! Don't spam! Ultima Vestroia is in another universe which can only be reached by special means. Leonidas makes plans with me in school for his story. Also NEVER TOUCH MY GAMMA DRAGO ARTICLE AGAIN!!!! It is a defective of my Drago! The real one can beat it at any time WANNA BATTLE?!?!? I'll kick your butt! (I become a demonic version of myself and my voice changes to a more demonic tone) Your death shall come soon!Gate card set!Bakugan Brawl!Gamma Stand! Gamma Drago standing at 900 Gs I don't even have to become Perfect Core me for this........ Drago should we just wipe them out completely? Whatever you need Blaze........ Dan! Your son needs you.... Future Dan appears! Drago this little.... Human thinks he can defeat my son! Drago wipe him out! Dan the Perfect Core isn't working... Blaze, think! Gauntlet Sword! aciviate! Me:STOP THIS FIGHTING NOW (I roll Omega Drago and I activate Ultima Zero Quad Cannon and all the bakugan are sent back to ball form and I win the brawl) You can't do that. It defies the rules.... Agent Z stop ruining my articles and angering MegaBrontes. Dude! I'm not these are the rules http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki:Brawling_Guidelines I made Ultima-Zero Quad Cannon out of reach for brawls but I used it here to stop your fighting. The ability is too powerful Tell him Angelo-I am Mega Brontes Mega Brontes, your such a newbie Helios needs Meds 20:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I challenged Kasei to a brawl. Im gonna win when we do it. Dude you are getting on my nerves and use a signature so I KNOW WHO IM TALkING TO! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!! I THINK LEONIDAS SHOULD BE ABLE TO KEEP 1400 GS FOR HYDRODRAGO BECAUSE ALL OF THE BAKUGAN HE AND I CREATE ALL HAVE HIDDEN POTENTIAL!!!!